vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
AiSeNMa
thumb|338px|Sonika - aiSeNMa PV aiSeNMa es una Canción Original Vocaloid en inglés. Trata sobre como Sonika va perdiendo la memoria poco a poco, al no querer ver la realidad y las mentiras. Intérprete: Sonika Letra y música: Circus-P *Youtube Letra Inglés= Don't know where I am Forgot what happend My head wont stop banging And everything's blurring CLoSe YouR eYeS Can't let it get to me DoN'T LeT Go Hold on to reality See THe LieS Don't succumb to it KeeP YouR HeaD I'm not going to quit The beat drops and it's GAME OVER Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger The beat drops and it's GAME OVER Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger aiSeNMa… I gotta get my head right Can't let it get in I have to make it through the night But I can't win CLoSe YouR eYeS Can't let it get to me DoN'T LeT Go Hold on to reality See THe LieS Don't succumb to it KeeP YouR HeaD I'm not going to quit The beat drops and it's GAME OVER Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger The beat drops and it's GAME OVER Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger !!ERROR!! The beat drops and it's GAME OVER Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger The beat drops and it's GAME OVER Feeling numb everything's a blur I can't hold on any longer I'm losing it's getting stronger aiSeNMa… |-| Español= No se dónde estoy Olvidé que pasó Mi cabeza no deja de golpear Y todo está borroso Cierra tus ojos No puedo dejar que me afecte No te vayas Aferrate a la realidad Observa las mentiras No sucumbas a ellas Mantén tu cabeza No me iré El latido baja y Juego Terminado Sintiendo entumecimiento, todo es borroso No puedo aguantar más Estoy perdiendo, cada vez es más fuerte El latido baja y Juego Terminado Sintiendo entumecimiento, todo es borroso No puedo aguantar más Estoy perdiendo, cada vez es más fuerte AiSeNMa Tengo que mantener mi cabeza cuerda No puedo dejarlo entrar Tengo que hacerlo durante la noche Pero no puedo ganar Cierra tus ojos No puedo dejar que me afecte No te vayas Aferrate a la realidad Observa las mentiras No sucumbas a ellas Mantén tu cabeza No me iré El latido baja y Juego Terminado Sintiendo entumecimiento, todo es borroso No puedo aguantar más Estoy perdiendo, cada vez es más fuerte El latido baja y Juego Terminado Sintiendo entumecimiento, todo es borroso No puedo aguantar más Estoy perdiendo, cada vez es más fuerte ¡¡ERROR!! El latido baja y Juego Terminado Sintiendo entumecimiento, todo es borroso No puedo aguantar más Estoy perdiendo, cada vez es más fuerte El latido baja y Juego Terminado Sintiendo entumecimiento, todo es borroso No puedo aguantar más Estoy perdiendo, cada vez es más fuerte AiSeNMa Curiosidades *Pertenece a las "Circus Series" junto a otra canción del mismo autor como "INSaNiTY", "mErcy", etc. *Si se lee "aiSeNMa" al revés dice "Amnesia". *La sombra de Sonika en el vídeo se va moviendo poco a poco. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Sonika Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012